


You Bastard

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs shocks both Ducky and Fornell.





	You Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is the first story in a new mini series.  


* * *

The elevator came to a halt.

In an instant Gibbs reached out, grabbed Fornell and yanked him into his arms. His mouth met Fornell's in a jarring, crushing, brutal kiss.

For a second he felt Fornell's surprise, felt him struggle. 

Then he stopped struggling and returned the kiss, his mouth opening beneath Gibbs's. Through the kiss Gibbs tasted iron.

The doors opened.

"Oh." The surprise, shock, pain and sense of betrayal were clear in that one single word.

It was Fornell who broke away. Fornell who turned and stared straight into the eyes of Ducky.

Ducky stood quite still. His face was ashen, his eyes wide; the same surprise, shock, pain and sense of betrayal that had been so very clear in his voice were also evident on his face, and in the all too revealing gaze.

Ducky looked from Gibbs to Fornell and back to Gibbs again.

Fornell looked from Ducky to Gibbs and back to Ducky again.

Gibbs stood, his arms loose by his sides, and stared straight at Ducky. He didn't blink. He didn't glance away.

After what seemed like an hour of silence, Ducky simply shook his head, glanced once more at Fornell, turned and walked away. His back was stiff and unnaturally upright, his limp was very apparent. 

Gibbs was suddenly grabbed and spun around; losing his balance he hit the wall of the elevator. The doors closed with a clang.

"You bastard!" Fornell spat the words at him.

Gibbs shrugged as he watched Fornell wipe the back of his hand over his mouth and frown as it came away with a red smear. "Always said I was. Thought it was time I proved it."

"You knew Ducky'd be there." It wasn't a question.

Gibbs shrugged again.

"Why? Why, Gibbs? What sick game are you playing? Do you know what you've done?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yep."

Fornell shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But why? Why would you hurt Ducky like that?"

"It's the best thing for him."

"And me?" Fornell demanded, taking a step closer to Gibbs and glaring up at him. Through the frozen glare, Gibbs saw a hint of the same pain Ducky's eyes had held. He hadn't known; he hadn't realized. 

Just for a fraction of a second he was tempted to try to apologize. To try to explain. To try to make amends. To try to take away the pain. 

Instead he shrugged for a third time, looked down at Fornell and said flatly, "You said it yourself, Fornell, I'm a bastard."

The doors opened again and Gibbs strode out.


End file.
